


Jim's War

by Morvith



Series: Defy the Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvith/pseuds/Morvith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Khan fights for his life in Sick Bay, Jim is getting ready to fight against Section 31. He'll take on all of Starfleet if he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nowhere near far enough along with this fic as I'd like to be, but this first chapter is definitely done and I thought I'd start posting.

_Flectere si nequeo superos Acheronta movebo_

If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell.

(Virgil, _Aeneid_ , Book VII, verse 31)

 

 

When the medical team finally materializes, Jim gives them space to work, but doesn't go far: he kneels down by Khan's head and keeps talking, just in case.

He's not entirely sure of what he's saying, but he has to keep on talking. Perhaps Khan can still hear him...

 

He almost jumps out of his skin when a hand lands on his shoulder and it's just Bones, God, he hadn't even noticed he stopped working on Khan. “Bones?”

 

“We're going to move him now, Jim. You can stop.”

 

Stop? He doesn't want to stop, Khan might need it, need something to focus on that's not pain and darkness and there's nothing else Jim can do but he can't abandon him...

Jim closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Forget logical, he's not being rational right now... But this is not Tarsus IV, he's not thirteen anymore, and Khan won't die just because he stopped talking to him. He has got a ship to take care of and a promise to keep.

 

He turns away, bending over the fallen Augment one last time. “Did you hear that?” he whispers. “Bones'll take over now – you're in good hands. He'll fix you up right away. Don't give up.”

One last delicate squeeze to Khan's shoulders, then Jim makes himself let go and stands back.

 

Khan is lifted up on a gurney and disappears behind the cluster of Medical Officers, but Jim doesn't look away until the turbolift doors close between them. The bridge around him is eerily quiet – and almost completely empty. Marcus and all his henchmen are gone.

“The prisoners?”

 

“Secure in the _Enterprise_ 's brig, sir,” Carol replies, still manning the transporter station. “I asked Acting Captain Spock permission to transport them.”

 

“Well done, Lieutenant.” Even to his own ears, it sounds distracted, but he can't help it: he has got so much to do...

 

According to regulations, he should return to the Enterprise and transfer command of the captured ship to his First Officers or his Chief of Security, but he's going to need them both. The next up in the chain of command would be Uhura – nope, he'll need her too.

Well, after that, regulations just say “any senior officer,” and he's got one already on board.

 

“Lieutenant Commander Scott, you are in charge of this ship.”

 

Scotty whirls around to stare at him, wide-eyed. “What? What about the _Enterprise_?!”

 

Jim has a feeling he will be hearing this a lot before the day is over. “She'll be fine. I need you to find out everything about this ship, from mechanics to programming. You can use any method necessary.”

 

Scotty keeps staring. “Jesus, laddie! When you apologize, you don't do it by halves, do you?”

 

Jim unexpectedly finds himself chuckling at that. “You know me, Scotty. Listen, we're dealing with a secret branch of Starfleet: Marcus was the head honcho, but we don't know who else is involved.”

 

Scotty's expression clouds, and he nods. “Got that. In that case, I formally request that Ensign Chekov be reassigned here.”

 

“Granted.” If Chekov doesn't get a heart attack when he hears about another new assignment, and with Scotty....

 

Between the two of them, they'll uncover everything the ship is hiding, triple-copy it and bury it under so many layers of protection Section 31 will need years to reach it. Let's see them try and sabotage this!

 

“Thank you, Scotty. First, find if there's any recording of everything that happened here on the bridge and forward it to me. Lt. Marcus and I will be returning to the _Enterprise_ now.”

 

“Of course,” Scotty's eyes narrow. “Jim... are you all right? You look...” he trails off, unable to pinpoint the right adjective.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

It's not a lie, not really.

 

After Chris' death, he was furious and now that he has found out the truth... well, considering his previous reaction, no wonder he's weirding Scotty out.

He should be pacing and snarling like a caged lion, he should be screaming at Marcus and trying to rearrange his face and he's... he's not.

There's no raw, throbbing pain, no confused thoughts crashing together in his head, no seeing-red, instead it's just....quiet.

It's like standing on top of a hill on a bright winter day, after the wind has swept away all the clouds and mists and your eyes can suddenly see so much further, so much more, for miles around and everything around you is still and clear. When it feels like nothing can reach you.

 

It's not that he's not angry, because he is, he's fucking _livid_ but it's a calm, cold sort of anger.

He has felt it before, when he stood on the bridge of his ship and ordered them to hail the _Narada_ as the tempest swallowed it. Back then it left him as soon as the ship was gone, but it won't go so easily this time.

Part of him distantly revels in it. He's the eye of the storm now – clouds are gathering around him, winds are rising and when he touches the ground....well, it's going to be one Hell of a storm.

Once he's done with him, Marcus will _wish_ he had been swallowed by a black hole.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The moment he steps on his bridge, all eyes turn to him – wide, frightened eyes, all of them, even Spock. They hadn't looked at him like that even when they were all about to die, why...

 

Oh. Officer down, and viewscreen angles can be tricky, especially from the auxiliary ones. With Carol at the transporter, that only left him.

 

“At ease, everyone” he says. “Commander Spock, report.”

 

Spock narrows his eyes, as if expecting him to fall down any second. If it wasn't exactly what happened on the _Vengeance_ , it would be almost funny.

“Lt. Marcus transported the Admiral and his men directly to the brig. They are still unconscious and Commander Giotto has separated them. The warp core has been stabilized without losses. All attempts to contact Starfleet or...inhabited Federation planets have failed: Lt. Uhura believes something on the _Vengeance_ is blocking our transmissions.”

 

Jim nods. “Possible. Mr. Scott is currently engaged in a thorough analysis of the _Vengeance_ 's systems: however, even if he finds it, I don't want it dismantled until he has gathered all we possible data from that ship.”

 

Spock's eyebrows twitch. “If we contact Starfleet, the ship will be examined more quickly...”

 

“But by whom?” Jim shakes his head. “We cannot trust anyone, Mr. Spock. Starfleet won't be contacted until we have examined, cataloged and most importantly copied every single scrap of proof we have against the Admiral. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with. Oh, and Mr. Scott needs a skeleton crew for the _Vengeance_ : choose which members of the Science Department will be reassigned.”

 

Suddenly, Spock looks... stiffer. Uncomfortable. “Is there a problem, Mr. Spock?”

 

“Captain, while you were on the Vengeance, I ordered all Engineering, Science and Medical personnel not currently on duty to the cargo bay: they're currently taking the cryopods out of the torpedoes.”

 

“Oh? Good idea, just redirect them as soon as they've finished...”

 

Spock, if possible, looks even _more_ uncomfortable. Jim sighs. “Spock. What is it?”

 

His First Officer stands to attention. “Sir, in the interest of full honesty, it was my intention to arm all the torpedoes and have them explode on the _Vengeance._ ”

 

Jim stares at him as the silence stretches – he can't have heard right, there must have been a mistake but Spock looks _guilty._ “Why?!”

 

“I anticipated Khan would betray us and take control of the _Vengeance_ himself. The next logical step would be recover the torpedoes containing his crew, probably through an hostage exchange.”

 

“And you were going to trick him? _How_? Vulcans don't lie!”

 

“I... intended to _imply_ , sir.”

 

Silence – again, and all eyes are back on him.

He ought to react in some way. He ought to feel – something. Pride, perhaps, or worry, or anything at all and he will, he'll probably find it sweet and a bit guilt-inducing in a few hours. Right now, he's got nothing beyond this wall of anger.

 

He takes a deep breath, holds it, then lets it go.

“Khan is currently in the _Vengeance_ 's Med Bay, fighting for his life.” Jim says slowly, his voice flat and emotionless – almost a Vulcan voice, and Spock practically flinches. “Section 31 poisoned him, somehow. Whatever plan he had, he's in no condition to carry it out. As I said, we are not safe yet. It's up to us, now.”

 

Spock nods. If he has any objections, for now he keeps them to himself.

 

“You still have the conn, Commander. Please re-assign your Science Officers as soon as possible. I'll be in my office. Do not disturb me unless it's an emergency.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Spock replies, but Jim is already walking away.

 

They are all still staring at him, he can feel it, but he doesn't turn around. He needs to be alone, just for five minutes, he feels like a bomb about to go off...

Collapsing more than sitting in his chair, Jim forces himself himself to breathe deeply, rubs his burning eyes.

 

He keeps seeing Khan lying motionless on the floor, keeps hearing his voice as he begs for his crew....

He must remember Spock has a point, too. Khan had no reason to trust him, a human, a Starfleet officer, did he? God, if he had been in his place, Jim wouldn't have trusted Captain Kirk, either. He would have had a plan of some kind – take hostages, as Spock said, or perhaps destroy the _Enterprise._...

 

Surprisingly, Jim finds he doesn't care. They'll never know for sure what Khan had in mind; there's no use in wallowing on ifs and buts: the only thing that matters is what actually happened. There is only one traitor here.

 

Jim looks up, squares his shoulders, then reaches for his communicator and punches in a code. “Commander Giotto, this is Captain Kirk speaking. How are the prisoners?”

 

“Still unconscious, sir,” Giotto replies. “We put Admiral Marcus in solitary confinement, but all the others have to share cells.”

 

“Very good. Do you have the PADDs taken from Khan after Kronos?”

 

“Yes, sir. Lt. Lopez cracked the passwords shortly before Admiral Marcus' arrival.”

 

“So you haven't had time to examine them yet?” _Good._

 

“Exactly, sir.”

 

“Well, send them up to my office, I'll do it myself.”

 

“Of course. Both have the same password: H72-504-111-996.”

 

“Thank you, Commander. Kirk out.”

 

Jim sits back and waits. _Now you need courage, Aeneas, and a firm heart_ _1_ _..._

 

It's very appropriate: after all, he'll have to face the dark side of Stafleet – something he never even suspected existed. It's not quite the Underworld, but it's close. Whatever he finds, wherever this path leads him, there's no turning back now.

 

Of course, maybe the PADDs will prove a dead end after all, but he doesn't think so: if they weren't important, Khan wouldn't have carried them with him, wouldn't have hung on to them even when he planned to give himself up.

 

True to Giotto's word, it's a matter of minutes: a Security Ensign brings him the clear evidence box, one signature on the register and he's alone again. The PADDs are laid out in front of him – both Starfleet issue, both without distinguishing marks: they might be easily lost among all the others stacked on his desk.

Jim starts unlocking them both, idly wondering how he'll manage to check everything with the little time he has, but the question is promptly solved for him: as soon as he types the last number, the dark screen of the PADD on his left dissolves in big, flashing letters spelling out “TOUCH HERE.”

 

Jim blinks, then winces. _Of course, they're 300 fucking years old, you idiot! They've never seen a PADD before!_

 

But Khan, obviously, has, and he wanted to start from here... Jim taps the screen, only everything turns dark again.

 

_Shit, what now? No, wait, it's a recording..._

 

Jim squints and turns the volume all the way up: it looks like a cave, but it cannot be, it's mostly metal and concrete. Ruins, not buildings.

 

_Kronos._

 

The camera is abruptly shifted around. Khan's face appears on the screen, pale and drawn – careworn. He almost looks worse here than he did on the _Vengeance..._

 

“If you are watching this,” Khan says slowly. “Then I'm already dead.”

 

_WHAT?!_

 

“We've also lost Nina, Leon, Joel...”

 

_A last message to his crew._ Jim swallows hard, ice-cold guilt gripping his stomach. This wasn't meant for him, he feels like he's intruding – but he can't just turn it off. _We can use this._

 

“...Manlio, Orinda, Xavier, Leandro, Abhay, Paul, Thekla, Viola and Fiammetta.” He hesitates, and for a moment he looks like a man devoured by guilt. “Forgive me, I cannot tell you how, or why. All I know is that the _Botany Bay_ malfunctioned – severely malfunctioned – and we were adrift for a long time: it is now the year 2260. You'll find all the information you need on these modern times on this device – I know you will use it well. Many things have changed, but not humans. Never humans.” His voice breaks again. “Khaled was right: they'll never let us go...”

 

A slight pause as Khan obviously struggles to compose himself. It's so strange to see him do that – to realize that his imperturbability was just a mask hiding so much fear and worry.

 

On the screen, Khan starts talking again. “You'll be wondering what happened. The organization who found us is called Starfleet – this century's global military power. For all its talk of peace, it's actually heading for war with an alien species called the Klingons: I was woken up 18 months ago and immediately put to use, first as- first in a laboratory, then designing warships and weapons.”

 

Another short pause, and his next words freeze Jim to the core: “I was also infected with a lethal virus, genetically modified to resist even our immune system.”

 

_You knew. You knew all along,_ _why the fuck didn't you say anything?!_

 

“Once they got everything they could out of me, they meant to use you in the same way. I couldn't allow it.”

 

_Understatement of the fucking century!_

 

“I was hoping to get you a ship, but my first plan was discovered and my time is running out: even if I find you soon, I don't think I'll live long enough to see you again.”

 

Khan takes a deep breath, and suddenly he's again the cool, commanding man Jim saw. His voice is once more strong and steady, clearly leaving no room for objections.

 

“Dead or alive, however, I am your leader and I ask you to follow my instruction to the letter. First, the chain of command remains unaltered. Second, get a ship by any means necessary and _run_.

Yes, I said run, Harald. If you're quite done...Joaquim, you have my permission to punch him.”

 

He's outright glaring now, and even though Jim knows it's not directed at him, he shrinks back a little.

 

“In case you haven't heard me the first time, _I've been awake for 18 months_ : try and imagine I actually know what I'm talking about! I will not lose anybody else, especially not to one of your idiotic schemes, _is that clear_? Joaquim, if he says another word about cowardice and the rights of natural superiority, please punch him again. These are your orders: if you see humans, run. If you see this symbol, run”

 

Starfleet insignia flashes on the screen, and fuck, it shouldn't hurt so much. It shouldn't be the one thing that almost breaks him, that makes him wish he had Marcus right in front of him just so he could _strangle_ him...

 

“Do not, I repeat, _do not_ try to avenge me – this means you, Elene! Find an uninhabited planet far enough that none of the aliens you meet will have ever seen a human before you, colonize it and, most important of all, fortify it against the day they find you again.”

 

_So much for the dangerous threat to all human civilization, the monsters in the closet and under the bed..._

 

“Most of Starfleet currently thinks I am one of their own, an agent gone rogue: I should have enough time left to lead them far away from you. Even if they take me alive, their own weapon will ensure they get nothing from me. I will buy you as much time as I can. I have already destroyed every file, every recording Starfleet had on us: the only surviving copy is stored on the other device identical to this one.”

 

_Then perhaps..._ The second PADD is a total mess: all files seem to have been dumped at random and most of them have a string of numbers instead of more informative names. The OS has been stripped down to the bone, too.

On the first PADD, Khan's message continues.

 

“This includes all the information they gained from me: I don't think there's anything we didn't already know, but just in case... Just in case, you have it. I suggest you do not watch it until you are safe. Remember I ordered you not to avenge me.”

 

_And doesn't that some ominous?_ Jim snorts as he starts installing a basic search program.

 

Khan must have realized it as well, because he sighs, his shoulders slump. “I'm not helping at all, am I? It wasn't as bad as it sounds, really. Even dying, it's not so bad. It doesn't hurt.”

 

_You fucking liar._

 

“Do not worry about me, and don't distress yourselves over my fate: believe me, there's nothing you could have done to save me. I do not mind laying down my life if it's for you. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known2. I just... I wish I could have secured your safety. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake up – I would have liked to see you one last time.”

 

His last words are formal, but his voice is still soft, still worried as he speaks.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen... It has been an honour. Stay safe. Above all else, _live.”_

 

And then...

 

“Khan Noonien Singh, over and out.”

 

_Oh shit. This is going to be a problem._

1 _Now you need courage, Aeneas, and a firm mind:_ Virgil, _Aeneid_ , Book VI, verse 261. Aeneas, the Troian hero, is about to travel to the Underworld.

2 _It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known:_ Charles Dickens, _A Tale of Two Cities_. Sideny Carton's last thoughts before he is executed on the guillotine while impersonating Charles Darnay, the husband of the woman he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made you wait so long, guys: the muse is not cooperating. Again, I'm not as far enough ahead as I'd like, but better than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Khan Noonien Singh.

 

The name keeps bouncing around in his head as he sifts through tons of files containing the word virus – he does manage to eliminate a few, but there are still so way too many for his tastes, and let's not even get into the contents...

 

The medical reports are hard enough, but the videos? The videos are the absolute worst, even when the original sound has been removed.

Especially when the sound has been removed because Khan is definitely screaming in pain, he can  _see_ it, but all he hears is a sociopath of a butcher who calls himself a doctor commenting on his readings and his body's reaction to this or that extremely toxic substance... 

 

At least he managed to narrow it down a bit. It must count for something.

 

Uhura gets him the _Vengeance_ on a secure channel without asking questions, but Scotty is nowhere near as restrained.

 

“What the hell are you doing still up, Jim? You should be resting, you look like death warmed over!” 

 

“I'll sleep when I'm dead. Any news from your sick bay?” 

 

Scotty's expression turns sombre. “Nothing. Dr. McCoy had us beam over Lt. Liang and Lt. Diaz, but not a peep since then.”

 

“The virologists? Shouldn't he have gotten Zanin, too?” 

 

Scotty shifts uncomfortably in his chair. “The _Enterprise_ computer couldn't locate her.”

 

“Oh.” A tactful way to say she was lost in the hull breech and he didn't know that. He should have, but he hasn't even glanced at the casualty list – he can't, guilt will swallow him, will freeze him if he does and he can't afford it, not now. “All right. Stand by for a data transmission, I've got something they might find useful.” 

 

“Really? Great!” Scotty immediately perks up,furiously typing something out of sight. “Done! Ready when you are, Captain.” 

 

“Initiation the transmission now,” Jim says, and presses the key. 

 

For a moment, an invisible thread links the two ships together, the life of a man balanced on fragile wings...

 

“Transmission received, Captain. Everything looks in order, too. I'm forwarding it to Dr. McCoy.” 

 

“Good,” Jim replies, relieved. If Scotty said everything got through, it must be so. “Thank you, Scotty. How's the analysis going?” 

 

“Better, now that I've got Chekov. All recording equipment on the bridge was disabled, though: we've only got system records.”

 

“Can we at least prove that they were near Kronos?” 

 

“Of course! The bastards were so sure they'd win they didn't even try to cover it up: we've got all the coordinates and the phaser discharge, all nice and tidy.” 

 

“Good. Thanks, Scotty, I'll let you go back to work. Kirk out.” 

 

“Get some rest!” Scotty yells before the screen goes dark. 

 

Jim leans back in the chair. No recordings save their own, and Uhura will have already secured it. Marcus may be mad, but he's not stupid – that's exactly what Jim was hoping.

It'll be just his word now: both Scotty and Carol were too far away, even if somebody asked them, they couldn't possibly tell what Khan did or didn't say before losing consciousness.

 

Shit. Khan Noonien Singh – he still can't believe that. It's like saying Napoleon, or Sun Tzu, or Julius Caesar.

The first Augment to rebel and the last to be defeated, a man who conquered and governed one quarter of Earth – a tyrant, but one who didn't slaughter his human subjects, and only went to war when somebody else attacked first.

 

_Everything isn't lost. We can use this, all of this._

 

He has already got a plan. It's time to put the team together.

 

“Commander Spock, Dr. M'Benga, Commander Giotto, Lt. Uhura and Yeoman Rand please report to the Captain's office at once. Kirk out.”

 

He turns back to Khan's PADD without waiting for a reply, quickly copying a few files to the main computer.

Spock and Uhura arrive first, obviously, then Rand, then M'Benga and Giotto, almost at the same time, all taking a seat around the table without prompting.

Spock's chair seems to have migrated slightly closer to his own, but it's probably just an impression: there's a good chance he'll walk out anyway.

 

“Before we begin, let me warn you: I am about to divulge classified information regarding our- the mission we were assigned and, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure I have the authority to do so. If we do not succeed, your career could be ruined, or at least severely damaged. If you don't want to risk it, I suggest you leave now. I promise that, should we be successful, this will in no way influence your service aboard the _Enterprise._ ” 

 

Nobody moves – he expected protests, an exchange of worried glances at the very least. Mostly, he expected that somebody would take him up on his offer.

 

“All right. But I want you to remember you can walk out at any time. You all heard Admiral Marcus' position,” It takes _a lot_ of effort not to use a cruder definition, Spock ought to be proud. “And you know about the content of the torpedoes, but before we proceed you must know all the facts...”

 

Jim tells them about Section 31, then, how they found Khan, woke him up and tortured him, poisoned him and forced him to work by threatening the other sleeping Augments. He doesn't hide Khan's true identity – which severely startles all the humans, Spock mustn't be up on Earth history – but he also makes sure to highlight Khan's role in rescuing their ship and by extension all their lives.

Nobody interrupts, not even Spock, and then, finally, comes the crucial part.

 

“Before succumbing to the virus, Mr. Singh asked for asylum,” Jim says. “He was in no condition to be specific, but, as leader of the other Augments and technically captain of their ship, his request includes his crew. Since he cannot possibly be interrogated, or take part to a hearing, I have examined the PADDs found on his person during his arrest and based my decision on the material found therein.” 

 

Jim has to stop for a sip of water. They are all staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and anticipation – Yeoman Rand is literally on the edge of her seat. Spock mostly looks detached and Uhura faintly worried: they know him too well, but neither of them seems to disbelieve his claim.

He hates lying to them, but there's no other way: neither Khan nor his crew are going back into Section 31's clutches, ever. He couldn't live with himself if he let it happen.

If everything goes according to plan, nobody will ever know, not even Bones. It's just one more secret he'll take to his grave.

 

“I have accepted his request. I take full responsibility for my decision.” He lets his gaze wander around the table – both Spock and Uhura want to protest, and so does Giotto. He raises his hand. “Before you object, I have something to show you.” 

 

He motions toward the screen, where one of the “medical research” videos starts playing, but he doesn't look, does his best to block out the sound as he jumps from one video to another: more medical experiments, then the physical tests and combat simulations they forced Khan through, all capped off by Khan exhorting his family to run before Starfleet.

When he looks up again, Yeoman Rand and Commander Giotto have tears in their eyes, while M'Benga and Uhura look angry and appalled – even Spock is actually looking  _shocked_ . 

 

_Good._

 

“I don't know about you,” he says, some of his own fury showing through. “But this is not the Starfleet I signed up for.” 

 

“What do you propose, Captain?” Spock asks, and he's getting angry, too. 

 

_Even better._

 

Jim smiles. “I propose we destroy them, Mr. Spock. And this time, we're doing it completely by the book.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter we return to Khan's POV - unfortunately, his mind is not an easy place to be right now.
> 
> This chapter includes a lot of quotes from songs and opera arias: click on the first quote to be redirected to my Tumblr page, where you can listen to an audio file with all the quotes put together and see a list of all songs.  
> Most opera arias have been translated when quoted in the text below. Those that were left in the original Italian are immediately followed by a translation in Khan's thoughts. The audio files, of course, are in Italian so you may want to open Tumblr in a different tab. 
> 
> After this monstrous author's note, on with the chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it anyway

* * *

 

 

(Blue. The whole world is blue, and I'm floating – in the sea, or maybe in the sky, it doesn't matter. Everything is blue...)

 

[When you walk through a storm...](http://morvith.tumblr.com/post/147898863834/what-khans-mind-sounded-like-in-chapter-4-the)

 

_keep looking at me_

 

Drums and guns and guns and drum, hurroo, hurroo

Drums and guns and guns and drum, hurroo, hurroo

 

Vissi d'arte, vissi d'amore...

(I lived for art, I lived for love – not true, not even a little bit, I just, we just wished it was)

 

_khan?_

 

Great God, to die so young

when I suffered so...

 

Breaking rocks in the hot sun

I fought the law and the law won

 

_everything will be all right_

 

To die, when now, at last,

I might have ceased my weeping

 

_you'll be all right_

 

I'll soon be turning

round the corner now

 

 

On Earth all is finished for us

 

_your crew, you'll see them agai_ n

 

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth...

 

Be you a man?

You are a clown!

 

_don't give up_

(don't go don't go don't leave me)

 

I don't wanna die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

 

When the law break in

how you gonna go?

 

_renal failure, liver failure_

 

shot down on the pavement

or waiting in death row

 

though your dreams be tossed and blown

walk on, walk on

 

_oxygen levels dropping_

 

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

 

Farewell, oh Earth, farewell thou vale of tears

 

_increase by 10%, quickly_

 

No tears, no flowers I'll have on my grave

no cross with my name will cover these bones

 

_come on, you bastard!_

 

Tutto finì, tutto, tutto finì

(all over, it's all, all over)

 

and you'll never walk alone

you'll never walk alone...

 

 

 

 

_we have a pulse_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this chapter for ages - it's a bit confusing and complicated, but I loved writing it.
> 
> I'm posting it now for two reasons: first, the obvious one, is the new Star Trek movie (which I haven't seen and won't see for a while yet)  
> The second is... I'm having a baby. Soon. Next-week-soon. No, I'm not kidding.  
> Turns out being pregnant interferes with my writing process (damn it), so this will be the last update for some time: I was hoping to write ahead in these 9 months, instead I managed very little. Still, this story (and all my other works) hasn't been abandoned. 
> 
> Hope I can update again soon. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
